


Crossing The Veil

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Alex Is Not Coping, Alex taking care of his master, Bad Dreams, Broken Hearts, Chapter Fic, Christmas Parties, Cuddles, Ghost stories for Christmas - Freeform, Ghosts, Greg is a Big Softie, Grief, Haunted Mansions, Hauntings, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Loneliness, Lots of wine, M/M, Magical Bonds, Master/servant AU, Sad with a Happy Ending, Service Kink, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, chosen family, christmas trees, cuddles with Greg, making out with the servants, scared Alex, servant!Alex, shadow!Greg, spoopy fic, zombie!Ed Gamble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 1: GhostsAlex is lost, and late for his next job at an isolated mansion in the countryside. There is no way this isn't going to end badly.
Relationships: Greg Davies/Alex Horne, Greg Davies/Ed Gamble
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035561
Comments: 17
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, ' ghosts' for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here. <3](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)
> 
> Given that I have genuinely got jump scares from thunderstorms while exploring woodland mansions in Minecraft, well. XD This is going to continue for maybe the next few prompts, but idk how many yet, we'll see how much story there is. :D?

Arriving close to midnight at his master's house, sopping wet and covered with mud from a very difficult trek through a thick dark woodland was not how Alex intended to make his first impression. However, that's the hand he'd been dealt, so he rang the bell with some trepidation, hoping his master would forgive him. 

Eventually, the door creaked open, and a grey, shadowy face, with bloodshot eyes and palid skin looked at him. "You are late."

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm sorry, I got very lost, and there was a storm, I-"

"The master will see you. Place your clothes in the basket. He does not wish for water and mud to be traipsed through his house," the man said.

"Oh, no, no, that's totally fine. Oh. Uh, do I have to see him naked then? I have nothing else to wear," Alex said.

The face disappeared for a moment, then reappeared, a hand offering him a blanket and what looked like a tunic and some trousers. "Do not be long. He has been awake long enough."

"Yes, of course, I'm so sorry," Alex said. When he looked up, the door was closed and he was alone on the porch. 

Strange as it was to undress on the porch where anyone could see him, Alex was too wet and cold not to say no to dry clothes. Thankfully, his boots had stopped his socks getting wet, so his feet would have some protection from the cold, but not much. He'd have to clean them too, they were definitely not fit to be worn in his master's house. Once he was dressed and wrapped in the blanket, he rang the bell again and the same grey face greeted him. 

"Come. He is waiting for you. I will dry your clothes."

"Oh, uh, thank you, that's very ki-"

"It is simply my job. Follow me."

Alex handed over the basket with his clothes in it and followed behind the man. Alex couldn't tell how old he was, but maybe he had been young once. His outfit seemed to be some sort of dusty Victorian attire, but even that seemed anachronistic with itself, so Alex just decided not to question it as he followed the man through a couple of old corridors and into a large sitting room, where a giant of a man stood by the fire, facing away from him.

"The boy is here, master."

"Leave us. I will see you in the morning. I will take care of him tonight," said his master.

"Yes, master, as you wish."

Alex watched the - butler? valet? - bow to his master and then withdraw. The master had sounded not at all kind, and Alex was not at all surprised by that, given how late he was. Once they were alone, Alex fell to his knees before him, apologising profusely for being so late.

"Silence. I did not ask for your grovelling. Stand, so I may look at you," the master said.

Alex stood, and inhaled at the sight of him walking towards him. He was definitely nowhere near presentable enough for him, and he was sure he was about to be kicked out. The man before him was taller than him, and very well-built, with a hard face that looked like he could break a man's neck with his fist if he got in his way. 

"You are Alex Horne? The servant boy I hired?" the master said.

"Yes, master, I am Alex Horne," Alex said, unwilling to offer any further commentary in case he was reprimanded.

"Your reason for your tardiness?" the master said.

"I got lost, and my horse bolted in the woods, and there was a storm that delayed me. I am very unfamiliar with this countryside, master, and I am sorry for giving off such a bad impression," Alex said.

"Hmm."

Alex tried not to look at him as his master inspected him, slowly walking around him. Alex did his best not to flinch as his master yanked the blanket away and felt his body roughly. 

"Last place you worked, boy?" his master said.

"Amesley Manor, master, for six years," Alex said.

"And why did you leave?" 

"The Lord of the Manor passed away and the heir did not desire my service to continue," Alex said.

"And why did you take this job?" 

Alex shivered, aware of his master gazing right through him. "N-no one else wanted it, and it was the only one hiring long-term. I do not like taking short contracts. It is not suited to my style of service, master, trained as I was to be a master's valet."

His master lifted Alex's chin and fixed his gaze. "Very good. I do not like boys who want to leave either. If I hire you, I own you for life. The only way out is death. Understand?" 

Alex swallowed. He was aware, but as he had no family, why would it matter? "Yes, I understand." 

"No, I don't think you do. Even your ghost is mine until I release you. Once you enter my home, only I decide when you can leave. And I am not fond of letting go of my best servants," his master said.

"There are ghosts here, master? I presumed they were just stories, like all ghost stories are," Alex said, trying not to hide how scared he was.

His master smirked, and it was an evil smirk. "You passed through the fog, yes?" 

"Yes, master, I did," Alex said.

"Then you have passed through the veil. Welcome to the house where ghosts live, for you are about to join them," his master said.

Alex went to reply but suddenly his master turned to black smoke and smothered him, and Alex didn't remember what happened after that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dec 2: Candlelight
> 
> In which, a Christmas party! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt ' candlelight' for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and prompts are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)

Alex stood by the door, jug of wine in hand, watching the dinner party unfold before him. He didn't quite remember getting here, but he was dressed in a clean uniform, and honestly, all his serving instincts kicked in then, and he straightened against the wall, making sure his posture was perfect, as he observed the guests that his master was entertaining.

The room itself was smaller than he'd have thought for such a large and expansive mansion, but it seemed big enough for his master's guests. Candlelight lit the room, giving it a dim, but warm light, added to by the fireplace, burning bright and warm against the cold night outside. Festive Christmas decorations were in place too, as well as a large Christmas tree in one corner, decorated with glass baubles. Huge boughs of holly, ivy, and mistletoe hung over the mantlepiece, and the chandelier crystals sparkled magnificently.

There were eight guests in attendance tonight, with his master at the head of the table. The guests were not the sort of typical fair that Alex would have expected for a man of his master's station, given that one young lady, blonde and in very skimpy clothes, was currently doing the splits in the centre of the table to much applause and fanfare. If Alex was honest, the whole group looked like a circus act, with a strong man, a huge Great Dane, someone who looked like a kung-fu master, an opera singer, and others who just seemed to be entertainers of some sort. They all seemed to be singing a song that Alex didn't recognise.

Alex glanced to the side as he saw a couple of servants bringing in some large trays of food. Standard Christmas fare, as far as Alex was concerned. Also not his concern, because he was just here to serve wine. That's as far as his orders went in terms of knowing why he was here. That did make sense though, he was the newest servant, and this was a job he could do without much fuss. The sight of the food stopped the singing and everyone cheered. 

"Yes! Bring on the feast! And wine! We need more wine!" his master cried, getting to his feet to invite the food forward. 

The woman who'd been doing the splits graciously got off the table and sat down next to the strong man while everyone cleared space for the food. It seemed obvious to Alex that this was not a proper civilised dinner, but a feast, and Alex adjusted his demeanour accordingly as he went to fill everyone's glasses. As he went to serve his master, his master grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss, which startled the fuck out of Alex as he straightened his jug immediately so he didn't spill any wine on him. 

"That's for being cute. Now, pour me some wine! This feast needs more wine!" his master said as he pulled away.

"Yes, master, of course," Alex said quickly as he filled his much larger glass before moving on to the next guest, ignoring the dog because dogs don't drink wine.

And so the night went on, with Alex doing the rounds, filling glasses, ordering more wine from the cellar, and being kissed by everyone, including a very wet lick from the dog around midnight once everyone had eaten enough and were now just drunk and happy, singing loud songs that Alex only half-knew. 

As the clock struck midnight, his master pulled Alex into his lap and fed him a grape before he kissed him one last time, and Alex honestly just was too tired to do anything more than go with it, and see what happened next, because it was never wise to oppose your master if he wanted your body for himself. His master's hand slipped up his shirt, stroking his chest, and Alex sighed happily. 

"Drink, boy, you've done enough tonight. I'm going to finish you off in bed, you delicious little thing," his master growled, his voice not at all diminishing Alex's arousal, now that he understood the nature of their relationship. "Keep calling me master too, it's very attractive coming from that thin little mouth."

"Yes, master," Alex breathed. "Yes, I will happily call you master."

"Good, good. What a good boy I have in my employ," his master said, as his hand slipped down Alex's trousers.

Alex's breath hitched in his throat, utterly drawn to him, and unwilling to say no. "Yes, always your good boy, master."

His master smirked. "That's what I like to hear."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dec 3: Dreams
> 
> In which Alex has Bad Dreams but his master is there to take care of him and make him feel safe again. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt 'dreams' for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and prompts are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)

The dream ended in the same way, had done for a week now. Instead of the softness that his master had shown him that night when he took him to bed, he turned into some indescribable monster and devoured him whole. He had not been sleeping well, and the soft voices he heard were definitely beginning to get to him. He heard them everywhere, all over the mansion, little whispers of hurt, but sometimes of courage, which just added to his certainty that the mansion was indeed haunted and he should either deal with this, or just get out. 

But he couldn't get out, could he? His master said that wasn't an option. Well, not unless his master wanted to let him go. And Alex was not at all sure his master wanted to let him go. 

And yet, waking up again at 2am, drenched in sweat, with the shape of the monster still in his head, he knew something had to give. He didn't know why his mind was betraying him like this. That night with his master had been wonderful. He expected he would be harsh and just use him for sex then throw him out, that's how it usually happened. But his master was determined to be soft and kind, taking him as his lover instead. And he hadn't even kicked him out. Alex had been allowed to sleep beside him, safe in his arms, only to be awoken with a soft kiss and a promise to take care of him. 

Perhaps it was his brain rebelling, telling him this could go nowhere good. And, after all, he was sleeping with another man, and that was also apparently a stain on his soul, if he remembered his Scriptures correctly, which was a big if, given he stopped really paying much attention to them when he was 14 and got sent into service for the first time, where there was no room for religion or redemption, just hard, unrewarding graft that left him with aching hands and stiff knees. Where was God in that place? Nowhere, Alex decided. 

Alex sat on his bed in the dark, suddenly hating the tiny cell and the cold stone walls and the lack of windows. The only light came from a lantern outside in the corridor, shining only through a small glass panel in the door. God, he hated servants' quarters. But that was his place, so what could he do about it now? 

He hadn't felt this alone in a very long time, and that feeling of loneliness hit him hard all of a sudden, far from anywhere else, his family long gone, leaving him working wherever was hiring for a pittance. And now he was in a haunted mansion and there was clearly no escape either. He was going to die in here, right? That's how this ends. That's what the dreams must be about. It's a warning for what's going to come. His master is going to devour him and he'll never leave this place ever again. 

The tears welled up suddenly too, and he felt so ashamed that he was sitting on his bed, crying into his hands. Everything just felt too much. He should never have taken this job. Maybe he should ask to leave while he still could. But that involved facing the monster in his dreams, and what if he said no? But could he really keep on going here if this is what his first week was like? God, he was going to go mad if things didn't change. Maybe he should risk it. After all, the last thing his master said before he sent him off to work after that night of pleasure what that he could come to him about anything, and he'd listen. So maybe he ought to test that out, because the thought of sitting down here all night long, unable to sleep, was not an option. 

The room became stifling to be in then, and Alex quickly got up and fled into the corridor, needing to take a moment to breathe, still weighing up the decision to wake his master in the middle of the night. But he couldn't go back in that tiny room, either. That was a prison cell he would never get out of. So he swallowed his pride, wiped his tears on his sleeve, and made his way upstairs to his master's room.

There was a spot on the stairs that always troubled him. Halfway up to the second floor, it was, and it was freezing cold. Alex did not want to go through there, but he had to, and so he shivered at the cold, and the hiss he heard in his ear that always sounded like it was trying to chase him out, and kept going, trying not to cry again.

His master was waiting for him outside his room, looking dreadfully concerned as Alex made his way over to him, too overwhelmed and scared to hold back the tears now. He fell to his knees before his master, crying into the carpet, feeling like an utter failure. 

"Oh dear, I did wonder if the spirits were getting to you. Come on, Alex, let me take care of you. It's alright. They can't hurt you, alright?" his master said as he pulled Alex into his arms.

Alex just clung to him and cried against his shoulder, simply letting his master take him back inside his room and pull him gently onto his bed to cuddle him close. Alex shivered at his master's hand gently rubbing his back as he soothed him.

"It's alright, Alex, it'll be alright. I'm here now. I'll keep you safe, alright?" his master said. 

Alex wanted to protest, to bite back something about his dreams, but his master's energy was indeed calming him down, and eventually, Alex stopped crying, and snuggled up next to him, not wanting to leave his side.

"I'm so sorry, master, you must think me so weak to see me like this," Alex said.

"You came to see me. Most don't. So no, you are definitely not weak. What scared you, Alex? Are the ghosts being particularly disruptive tonight?" his master said, and his voice was so soft and full of compassion.

"D-dreams, master, where you-... monsters and ghosts and being so alone and isolated, master. I didn't think it would get to me, but it has. I'm so sorry. I'm not a good boy for you, master," Alex said.

"You came to me, Alex, when you were afraid. That makes you a very good boy. I'm sorry you're having bad dreams. Would you like me to release you? I don't want you to stay against your will if it's upsetting you this much," his master said.

Alex hadn't expected him to offer, let alone offer so selflessly, and the question took him aback, suddenly unsure that he did actually want to leave. "I-I don't know, master."

"Then stay here with me until you're sure," his master said.

"Yes, master," Alex said, accepting the invitation to snuggle under the blankets with him.

Alex shivered as he felt his master kiss his head softly as he brought him into his arms. A servant should not be doing this sort of thing, but then again, this was no ordinary house, so maybe things were just different here. How different, Alex didn't know, but maybe if he stayed long enough he'd find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dec 4: Christmas Tree
> 
> In which Alex is given a choice, and lonely Greg shows his face. Also backstory. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt 'Christmas Tree' for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)

"Your supper, master," Alex said as he brought in a tray with a plate of mince pies and a small glass of port. He set the tray down on a small table by the Christmas tree, where his master was seemingly doing some last-minute decorating.

"Ah! Excellent timing, Alex, You're just in time to help me finish decorating. I have your bauble here if you want to hang it somewhere on the tree," his master said.

"My bauble, master? What do you mean?" Alex said as he cautiously approached him. 

"Yes, your bauble! All my boys have a bauble on the tree," his master said, showing him a red glass bauble with Alex's name in gold scribed on the surface. 

Alex extended a hand, almost daring to touch it. "Oh, master, it's beautiful. Are you sure you want me to hang it? I wouldn't want to-"

"Nonsense. You won't wreck anything. Here, take it. Think about where it might go," his master said.

"Really, master?" Alex said, still unsure.

"Yes, really! Take it, and find a nice spot for it," his master said.

Alex inhaled as he took the bauble. "Alright, yes, I'll find a spot for it. Sorry, I wasn't expecting anything like this. Been a long time since I did Christmas."

His master came and wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulder as they looked at the tree. "A lot of my boys say that when they first come here. But the thing is, Alex, when you live out here in such an isolated spot, my boys aren't just servants, but family. Companions, friends, lovers, family. That's why everyone gets a bauble. So it links us all together. If you want to stay, if you're sure this is where you want to be, place your bauble somewhere on the tree. And if you still need some time to think about it, leave it for now. This is a tree of chosen bondings, and those bonds are so strong, Alex. It's why they are so painful to break. It's hard to let go of my boys if they want to leave. I literally lose a piece of myself to them, but their happiness is what matters most."

His master left him for a moment and reached over to the tree to take off a battered old bauble with his master's name, Lord Gregory, written on it in tarnished silver.

"This is mine. It's chipped and faded and old but it's mine. I remember every boy I've released, because each one leaves a mark here. I didn't used to be this kind, you see? I would just bind my boys to me because it soothed my lonely heart. It took a very beloved boy leaving for me to realise I needed to let them choose to stay. Because those bonds are so much stronger." 

His master fell silent then and Alex almost wanted to say something, given the emotion he could hear in his master's voice. Instead, he reached out and touched his arm, and moved a little closer to him. As he looked at the bauble up close, he realised he had no words at all that would help. So he cuddled up to him and let his master wrap an arm around him as he placed his bauble back where it had been. 

"I know you're only new here, and this feels like a lot of pressure to make you stay, and if you feel that way, I'm sorry, that's not my intention. The reputation of the house means I get a lot of boys here who are like you. The ones who have nothing to lose by working here. No one to love them, no one to miss them. So I love them instead. Someone has to, right? But if you still want to go, I'll let you go. I'll give you a horse and a guide and enough pay to compensate for making you come all this way for nothing. Just- don't put your bauble on until you're sure you want to stay. My poor heart can't take that sort of beating as well as it used to," his master said.

Alex let him go, and his master sat down on the lounge to take his supper. Alex stared at the bauble, and the tree, thinking. It had only been a few days since he'd gone to his master in a state of distress, but somehow that night had thawed things between them. His master had been kind before, but now he seemed to genuinely care about him in a way that Alex just wasn't used to. 

Alex went to sit on the lounge and stared at his bauble. Obviously he didn't want to rush this decision. At the same time, all Christmas had ever meant to him was hard work and no reward. There'd never been a tree. If they were lucky, his father might have earned enough to buy them a chicken. One year, it had been two, and they'd had fresh eggs for a couple of years before the hen died. And then, well, once he went into service, that was really it. Christmas Day was working from dawn till dusk and maybe getting a little extra pay if the master was feeling generous, which he usually wasn't. Being invited into not just a family, but also into this celebration of Christmas was utterly alien to him. 

"Mince pie, Alex? They're very good," his master said, offering him the plate. 

"Oh, uh, I've... never had one before. Are they nice?" Alex said.

"I think so, yeah. Do you like dried fruit? It's a mince of that in pastry. Very tasty," his master said.

"Oh. Uh. I think I'll pass, thank you, master," Alex said. It didn't sound very tasty to him. 

"Suit yourself. More for me then," his master said cheerfully.

Alex smiled as he watched him eat. He really wasn't a bad master at all. Even after his sternness towards him for being late to arrive, his master had softened significantly towards him in a way no other master ever had before. He actually felt wanted and needed and appreciated. His master had actually sat him down and asked him what his strengths and weaknesses in service were and what he loved to do, so he could tailor his duties around it. Alex had honestly never been happier in a job because he knew he was doing things he was good at, and that his master not only wanted but desired from him. To leave this place and go back to some other master who would just make him serve wine for hours and ignore him suddenly seemed unthinkable.

"Don't feel you need to make a decision tonight, Alex. Hold onto it if you need to. This tree stays up all year round, with varying decorations. Place it on the tree when you're ready, or return it to me and I'll release you. But in either case, be sure in your heart that it's what you want," his master said, interrupting his thoughts.

"I... I think this is what I want. To stay here. Things aren't going to change if I stay, are they? Like, you're not going to turn into some monster now that you own me, are you?" Alex said, looking at him anxiously.

"No, I'm not going to change. I have too many scars to remind me not to do that." His master rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a long ugly scar. "From when my favourite boy asked to be released. It bled for months while I grieved for him. I didn't used to care. Humans were disposable. There were always more if I needed them. But he showed me that love is more powerful than the pain I carried around like a trophy. I still hurt, of course, but the pain isn't a victory anymore."

"Wait. So. Are you not human, master?" Alex said, struggling to parse his words and what they actually meant.

"Not as such, no. But after centuries of bullshit with others of my kind, I decided to hide away here instead. I just didn't expect to be in this position, where I'm protecting humans, rather than terrorising them. This house is haunted, Alex, that much is true. It's just for a very long time, I was the one doing the haunting. But somehow we've drifted through the veil to the other side, so now it's just me, ghosts, and other outcast beings and humans who find their way here. I don't mind though. It's peaceful here. It's hard to find for a reason. It keeps us safe, but it's also very isolating and lonely. Hence, my desire for companionship. Might as well be here with people I like, and who have chosen to stay. And I wouldn't mind if you chose to stay." His master sighed and stood up. "But I think I've said enough about that. I'm going to go read in the library for a while before bed. You think about whether you want to stay without my influence, even if you don't make up your mind just yet. I think I've told you all you need to know to understand what you'd be consenting to, but if you're unsure, please, Alex, do ask before you do anything. It'll be far less painful for us both if you do that. Goodnight, Alex."

"Goodnight, master," Alex said, standing as he watched him leave.

Alex did nothing until he was alone, going over to the tree to look at the baubles. A part of him still didn't believe he was being offered so much. The revelation that his master was not in fact human, but apparently some kind of ghost, did worry him too, but the thought that he might hurt him also worried him. He didn't want to cause him pain. But if he really thought about what he had to go back to, well, there was nothing. He'd spent the last six months living in a hostel with other servants, waiting for placements to be offered, while he ran down his meagre savings. The last of his belongings had gone with his horse when it bolted, and had not been recovered. What was there to go back to, really, when he thought about it? Go back to the life he'd had before? Or stay and work a job where he was happy, and getting paid more than he would be elsewhere? And where he was appreciated for what he could do? 

Alex held the bauble in his hands. He went over to find his master's, seeing how dull and dented it looked compared to his own. To add his bauble risked damaging this one further. And there was a risk he was totally being lied to. But what if he wasn't? What if he'd found a lonely ghost who just wanted company? 

Alex held the bauble in his hands, wracked with indecision.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alex stays by his master's side, like a good servant should, and finally makes his decision about staying with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt 'fireplace' for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)
> 
> Hello yes this took far longer than I thought to write but this is the ending they wanted so. Here we are. :D Now I am a fic behind and will have to catch up but that's fine. <3
> 
> btw I am posting fic updates and such over on my fannish twitter account, @sasharambles, in case you want to follow me there. <3

"You've been quiet tonight, Alex," his master said.

Alex looked up at him from watching the fire. He'd been somewhat lost in thought, but then again, the night was dark and quiet, and they'd done nothing but sit out here under the stars, sharing a meal and plenty of drinks, as the year came to an end. All the staff had been out here at one point, but now it was just Alex and his master, sitting in silence as the night wore on. 

"So have you, master," Alex said. "Something on your mind?"

His master sighed. "Nothing out of the ordinary. New Year's Eve is always hard. I keep missing the ones who aren't here anymore."

"I used to feel that way too, when I still had people I missed. It's just a day with too many big parties and far too much work now. But it's nice to have some quiet," Alex said.

"Yeah, yeah it is," his master said.

Alex let the silence sit for a while. He could tell something was bugging his master. He'd been a valet long enough to know how to read his master's moods. But he wasn't the valet here. He was just a servant doing household things, because his master already had a valet he was happy with. The urge to offer comfort and be his confidante nagged at him though. Instead, Alex shifted just a little closer and touched his hand softly, just for a moment. 

His master responded by taking his hand in his as they gazed at the fire burning down before them. It'd be charcoal soon enough. Alex threw another log on the fire, getting the sense that they weren't done just yet. Alex had his own contemplations about staying here that he'd been drifting in and out of in the quiet moments. He still hadn't made up his mind.

"What're you thinking about?" his master said a while later, breaking the silence.

"Oh, nothing interesting, master," Alex said.

"Anything you want to share?" his master said.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. It's hard to explain."

"Still can't decide if you want to stay here?" his master said.

"Something like that. The nightmare came back last night, master, and you devoured me whole like some awful monster. It is probably just my own fears manifesting, but it's hard to tell. Sometimes I think the house is trying to scare me away," Alex said.

His master seemed to sigh and buried his face in his hands. "I should never have called you here. This is just causing you distress now. You should go. I never wanted to hurt you when I hired you. Go, before we're bonded, and the price of cutting ties is so much greater."

"But I don't want to go, master. I have nowhere to go back to. You've shown me kindness for the first time in my life. I just don't know how to reconcile that with my dreams, and you sending me away makes me feel like you want to save me from something bad. So which is it? Will nothing change with our bond, or will you turn on me and destroy me?" Alex said.

"No, Alex, I send you away out of love, not fear. I have come to care about you so very much in the short time you've been here, but the very thought that this house is making you afraid of me is not one I can bear. I don't want you to be here if it's going to make you unhappy. Just go, Alex. Take a horse from the stables and get Edward to take you through the forest. Go and find another master who won't cause you so much pain," his master said.

"But master, I don't-"

His master pushed him away. "Go! Just go. Please, Alex. I just want to take care of you, not destroy you. But bringing you here is just hurting you now, and I can't stand that. Go and find peace somewhere else."

Alex wanted to protest, but his obedient nature kicked in, and he simply bowed. "Yes, master, I will go. I'm sorry you are in so much pain, master. I hope you find peace too."

His master did not reply, but huddled into himself. Alex didn't want to leave him because clearly he needed comfort, and good service meant staying with your master, especially when he was in pain. 

So, if he was going to go, Alex decided as he walked back to the house, then the last thing he should do is give his master all the comfort he could give him. He would bring tea and blankets and extra firewood and sit out there with him until his pain had eased. Any good master would expect that from a servant, and any good servant would give that unbidden, because that was just part of the job. 

Alex made his way down to the kitchens, where he set some water to boil before going to find blankets. Perhaps the other staff were able to leave his master out there, but Alex could not. As he made his way back to the kitchens with an armful of blankets, he saw Edward standing there, watching him. 

"Everything alright out there?" Edward said. "Does he need anything?"

"What he needs is comforting, which is what you should be doing. You're his valet. You should always be at his side," Alex said. "Can you bring some firewood? The stocks are getting low."

"He's like this every year, Alex, because it's the anniversary of when he let his beloved boy go, and he has never desired comfort from us. Just leave him. Take him tea and firewood and leave him. It's better that way," Edward said.

"What sort of family leaves one of their members outside in the cold and in great pain? He is clearly still grieving. If you care for him as much as you say you do, then why leave him? Surely this is making it worse? Surely this makes him feel you do not care about him. He comforts you when you need it, yes? So why not return the favour?" Alex said.

Edward sighed, shifting on his feet as he stared at the ground. "There's no excuse, Alex, we have sorely neglected our duties to our master out of helplessness. What could we do when he refused our help? But you're right, a valet's place is by his master's side, and I have not been a good valet. I will sit with him too. He saved me when he didn't need to, and gave me a home here a century ago, and I have left him in pain all those years because I didn't know what else to do. I will go get firewood and meet you down at the firepit."

"Good. I am glad you will come. Maybe we cannot take his pain away, but we can at least make sure he is not alone," Alex said.

"That's very true. You are a better servant than I, and I will take your lead on this," Edward said.

"Go, then, lest he feel we have abandoned him again," Alex said, shooing him off.

Edward nodded and headed off while Alex went back to finish making tea. He didn't know if his master would drink any of it, but he would appreciate it for himself as much as anything else. He made one flask and brought enough to make more tea over the fire should they need more later. Once packed up in a basket with some blankets, he headed out to the firepit, where Edward had thrown some big logs on the fire and was now sitting beside his master's crumpled figure. 

Alex set his basket down and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around his master, before he wrapped one around himself and sat down on his other side, touching his master's back softly.

"I thought I told you to leave, boy. What are you doing back here?" his master growled, though he was not fighting the contact.

"A good servant does not abandon his master, especially when he is in pain. That was one of the first things I learned when I went into service. I have abided by that rule ever since. So no, I will not leave you, master, not right now, not until your pain has eased," Alex said, keeping his voice quiet and steady.

"And I am here because I am your valet and I have been neglectful of my duties, master, by not being by your side. I have not been here for you when you needed me most, and for that, I humbly apologise. Alex is a far better servant than I will ever be. I will spend the next century making up for my negligence," Edward said.

His master did not reply, but seemed to now be sobbing quietly, his body shaking with emotion under the blanket, still not fighting their presence. Alex rubbed his back gently, certain he was going to stay once his master had recovered.

Nothing happened for a long time. Edward tended to the fire, while Alex stayed by his master's side, not speaking, but just being a calming presence for him. Some tea was drunk. His master remained immovable, at one point, pulling the blanket over his head as he made an anguished cry, a hand clawing at the ground. And then, eventually, his master seemed to have run out of energy and simply lay there, exhausted, quiet, and still, as if needing to ground himself, before he sat up, wrapping the blanket around him tight as he stared at the fire.

Alex reached out and gently took his hand. Edward, too, sat by his side and cuddled up next to him. His master startled a little. 

"I-I'm not alone? What are you two doing here? I thought I told you to go away?" his master said, his voice soft and tired.

"I don't leave my master when he is in pain. That's not the kind of servant I am. If you still want me to go, I'll go, but I couldn't leave you in that state. You wouldn't leave me in distress, so neither would I, master," Alex said.

"No, Alex, it's fine, you can stay. I just- I didn't expect anyone to stay. I'm closest to my old self when I'm in pain like that and I don't like my servants seeing it. I'm too ugly and I hurt people, and I don't want to hurt people," his master said.

"Not asking for help when you are in distress is what hurts us, master. That's what we're here for, to take care of you. How can we do that if you will not let us help you? How can you send your family away to wait out your pain and not be there to offer comfort? Even if we can do nothing but be with you, let us do that, master," Alex said.

His master buried his face in his hands. Alex wrapped an arm around his shoulders and cuddled up to him. 

"I was at my master's side every day at my last placement. He was already old and needed nursing. I was his companion till he took his last breath. I never left his side. That is the kind of servant I am, master, and I offer that service to you if you still want me," Alex said.

His master looked at him. "Was he a good master, Alex? Was he worth serving?" 

"Yes, absolutely. He could not offer me the kindness that you have given me, but I know he cared for me, and I cared for him. But even if he hadn't, I'd still have cared for him, because that's my job, master. That's what I've always done and will continue to do for you, master, if you'll let me," Alex said.

"You're not worried about- you really want to stay?" his master said.

"Yes, master, I want to stay. You need to be loved as much as you love us. Stop pushing us away so we can care for you," Alex said.

His master brought Alex and Edward into a tight hug, kissing them both softly. "I will always hurt, because that is the nature of my being, but thank you, you have lessened the pain a little tonight, and for that I am grateful."

"That is what we are here for, master," Alex said.

His master took a deep breath and seemed to shift a little. "Come on, let's go inside, my body need a proper rest and a good cup of tea."

"As you wish, master," Alex said.

They took their time, extinguishing the fire and packing up the blankets while their master slowly got to his feet and did some stretching. The sun was beginning to rise and the air was growing a little warmer, but not by much. 

"A new year. May it be better than the last one," his master said with a murmur, watching the sun rise. 

Alex looked over at him as he finished folding the last blanket and went to his side, taking his hand. "It will be. I'll make sure of that, master."

His master kissed his hand. "I know you will."

Alex smiled. They stood there a moment, just letting the day emerge, before they finished up and headed back inside. Alex was glad to be inside where it was warm, and he stoked up the fire in the living room while Edward fetched tea and cake and his master took his rest on the lounge. As Alex straightened, he turned his attention to his bauble, which he'd hung from the mantle to keep it safe, and picked it up. 

"You told me to find a place for it on the tree if I wanted to stay. I think I know exactly where I want it to be, master," Alex said.

"And where is that, Alex?" his master said.

Alex went over to the tree and found his master's bauble, wrecked and damaged as it was, and hung his next to it so they were touching. 

"Next to yours, because I will always be right by your side, master," Alex said.

"Then come and sit beside me, boy, so I can cuddle you," his master said.

"Yes, master," Alex said, and took his place next to him.

His master brought him close and kissed his head, and that moment of being touched sent a wave of warmth and love through Alex and he felt utterly bound to his master now, as he seemingly did to Alex. 

"All yours, master," Alex said.

"Thank you. Your heart sits next to mine now, I can feel it. Don't make me let you go, I'm not sure my heart would survive," his master said.

"I won't, master, I promise. I will care for your heart as if it is my own," Alex said.

His master kissed him then, and Alex melted, sure that he'd made the right decision. He would take care of this lonely ghost because someone had to, right? 


End file.
